


Silk Sheets and Bloody Daggers

by Terrie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, M/M, Multiverse, No basis in canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: Oliver Queen died at sea. It's best for everyone if he stays dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did just write a story where none of the characters have ever appeared on screen and only one of them has ever been mentioned. As dead. I make no apologies.

Warm sheets and a soft bed make it tempting to drop into a deep, oblivious sleep, but Oliver has learned better. When the knife comes down, his head is no longer where it lands. Instead, it tears through cloth, releasing a flurry of feathers.

“You have got to stop murdering the pillows, Nyssa.”

She flops down next to him, pouting to try and look cute. “But they’re terrible pillows.”

“Take it up with your father. And why are you trying to stab me before breakfast? If you want to poke me with sharp objects, can’t it wait until training?” Oliver grabs one of the ungutted pillows to tuck under his head. Nyssa is right. They are terrible.

“You’ve been sad the last few days. We’re coming up on your sister’s birthday, aren’t we?” Nyssa rolls over to lay her head next to his. “I have learned that it’s best not to leave you time to dwell.”

“She’ll be nineteen this year.” He hasn’t seen Thea in years. He knows she’s alive. But he doesn’t know if she’s happy. Before (and that’s always how he thinks of it -- Before), he’s not sure it would have mattered. They’d never been close. She was a Merlyn, not a Queen, she always pointed out, closer to Tommy than Oliver. There was supposed to time to fix that. 

Oliver turns his back to Nyssa, only for her to grab the skin along his side and twist. “Is your life here so awful you can’t even look at me? You have lost, it’s true, but you have also gained. Skills, companionship, a purpose. The League is harsh, yes, but it’s is also just.”

“Maybe you should suggest to your father that we change our name from the League of Assassins to the League of Justice.”

“I do not see him agreeing to such a request.” She rises from the bed and pats him on the head. “Now, enough moping, dear brother. Others will grow impatient if you keep them waiting.”

“I’m not your brother.”

“It could be worse. Did my father ever tell you? Early in your training, you impressed him enough he considered marrying you off to me. Our children would be the start of a great dynasty. Thankfully, he decided he would much rather keep your charms for himself. Your particular charms are not the sort that interest me.”

The image is horrifying, and he knows she’s trying to give him mental scars. “Fine, fine. I’m up. No more moping. And stop trying to stab me in the head!”

“What kind of assassin do you take me for? Skulls make for poor stabbing. I was aiming for your neck.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://terrie01.tumblr.com/).


End file.
